A Happy New Year
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: Edward and Bella weren't the best of friends. Will they solve all their problems while everyone counts down to the New Year? Sorry, bad summary. Please read and review. All Human. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"What's the big deal about New Year. I mean, sure, it's a 'new' year, but why do people have to go and make a fuss about it?" I asked Alice. She, of course, doesn't understand what I'm talking about because she's one of those people. Her parents always have a big party every New Year's Eve to welcome the 'new' year. As always, a lot of people are invited, and once again, I'm forced to attend because my parents are invited as well due to the fact that Alice's parents and my parents are best friends since they were in high school.

"Stop whining. Just enjoy the party." Alice said as she took a sip of her ginger ale because the adults forbade us to have a little stronger drink even though it's New Year's Eve. I mean, it's only one night.

"It's just that I get so uncomfortable especially when everyone starts kissing when the clock strikes twelve. Think about it, everyone is making out, and those who doesn't have anyone to kiss just stands and wait for everyone to be done." I said.

"You can kiss my brother." Alice suggested. Edward is Alice's older brother, and what can I say? I'm in love with him. I have been since the day I found out that boys doesn't really have cooties, but who am I kidding? I'm nothing compare to Tanya Denali, the most popular girl in school. She has long blond hair with a hint of red in it, and she has a better fashion sense than I do. She has a better chance of catching Edward's attention with her looks than mine.

"You're kidding right? He hates me so much, ever since we were kids. I'm not sure why, but who can blame him? I'm just the plain girl in the background." I said.

"Well, you know what they say: 'the more you hate someone, the more you love them.'" Alice said.

"Who ever said that was crazy." I said as I popped a chocolate in my mouth, and I really shouldn't have because chocolate gives me zits.

"Say what you want." Alice said as the other guests greeted us.

"Alice, mom wants to speak with you." Edward said as he came up to us.

"I'll be right back, Bells. In the mean time, Edward, stay with Bella while I'm gone." Alice said, and I swear I saw her wink at me.

"You are so dead, Alice." I said softly. Unfortunately, it wasn't soft enough because Edward heard.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Um…no-nothing. I said that you could leave now." I told Edward as I took a sip of my drink. I might have to sneak into the kitchen to get some vodka later.

"Why?" Edward asked as he grabbed a glass of ginger ale from a passing waiter.

"Because I know that you don't want to be around me." I said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked again.

"Because you hate me, remember?" I said.

"Who said that I hate you?" he asked.

"No one did, but I can tell by the way you act around me." I said not looking at him once. I stood there like the idiot I am while Edward drank more ginger ale. It was uncomfortable alright.

"Listen, Bella. May I speak with you?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Sixty…fifty-nine…fifty-eight…" everyone shouted.

"Look, I know that you think I hate you, but I don't." Edward said just as the countdown began.

"Forty…thirty-nine…thirty-eight…"

"Sure you do. That's why you always avoided me." I said.

"Bella, I don't hate you. I never did. It probably seems like it, but I don't. It's not you I hate. I hate myself. I hate myself because ever since we were kids, I've always admired you. Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is your beautiful face. Sometimes I can't help, but think about what your lips would feel like against mine. You drive me crazy, and it makes me hate myself because I know that you wouldn't fall for a guy like me." Edward said as he lifted my chin with his right hand.

"Thirty-one…thirty…twenty-nine…" the countdown continued.

"I care about you so much. I didn't like avoiding you, but I had to. Everytime I'm around you, my mind is all foggy. I tried not avoiding you, but I couldn't do it." Edward said softly as he leaned towards me slowly, but all I heard was that he cares about me. What he said after that was all giberish. Our faces are only seven inches apart now, but it' enough space for his scent to intoxicate me.

"I care about you too. More than you know." I whispered as the space between us grew smaller.

"Eighteen…seventeen…sixteen…fifteen…"

As everyone counted down, Edward and I just stared into each other's eyes. It was like we're talking through our eyes. As the countdown continued, he leaned in even closer.

"Ten…nine…eight…" Closer.

"Seven…six…five…" Closer.

"Four…three…two…" Our lips barely touching.

"One…" And the distance between us is gone, and as soon as his lips touched mine, I felt fireworks explode. It could be the fireworks exploding up in the sky, but this one is inside me. His lips felt soft. Our mouths moved in sync, and I granted him entrance when I felt his tongue touch my lips. The kiss went on for I don't know how long, and I didn't want it to end, but for the sake of breathing, we broke apart. I stared deep into his eyes, and I can see love.

"Happy New Year." I breathlessly said.

"Happy New Year, Bella." He smiled, and let me tell you this; my name sounded really sexy when he said it. I might have to ask him to record his voice while he says my name. And Alice, you got away this time, but next time you try to pull a fast one on me again, you might want to hide somewhere where I can't find you.

**Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone. Sorry if this story is kinda bad, but please read and review, I wrote this especially for New Year.**


End file.
